


A Protest

by vanishedSchism



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Strexcorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanishedSchism/pseuds/vanishedSchism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick piece I wrote for an English project. In the style of Welcome to Night Vale with Latin American Lit themes. </p><p> <br/>In which there is a protest, Cecil talks about his past, and an intern doesn't die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Protest

**Author's Note:**

> This transcript (yeah I recorded it too) is one of the reasons I haven't posted much recently. I've had a lot of projects, and finals week is killer, but luckily it's almost over. Next week I have nothing going on, so hold on just a little longer, then I'll have new chapters for both Strexstuck and Be The Serpent Under't. 
> 
> Until then, I hope you enjoy this intermission piece.

The day I die, I will remember this comment, simply because I made it while thinking about that time. Until then, I will forget, as everything is forgotten. My name is Cecil Palmer and I will be your host. Welcome to Night Vale. 

(Welcome to Night Vale is copyright to Commonplace books, this is a work set in the same universe, and with the same style, for the purposes of a school project.)

Good afternoon listeners, it is, as usual, a hot, dry, desert afternoon here in sunny Night Vale! The air is just dry enough to be perfect torch lighting weather, a truly fortunate coincidence given the protest happening in the streets right now! Which reminds me, the Convenient Store Across the Street From Where You Live has just begun selling a discounted 'angry mob starter kit'. While the occasion hasn't quite gotten serious enough to necessitate the use of such materials, it is always, I repeat listeners, always, a good idea to have some form of pitchfork in your house. Even if you aren't expecting to chase any witches any time soon, you could always come across an inconvenient stack of hay, and really how do you expect to find that needle with moving the entire pile? We all know that a lost thing is always in the last place you look, so clearly the best way to find it is to only give it one possible location. 

And with that little announcement out of the way, would you permit me, listeners, to get a little personal for a moment? As some of you may know Khoshekh, our station pet, recently had kittens that, apart from a few incidents involving their poisonous spines, they have all been well received into their new homes. It reminds me of my first pet, a young rat I named Tom. 

I was an Intern at this very radio at the time, and an assignment came up that was sure to take quite a long time, perhaps even the rest of my life, short as it may be. It was that one mentioned in the mysterious tapes I found in my cellar that I played for you last week. 

Well my neighbor at the time, can you believe I once lived next to Steve Carlsburg? Steve. He offered to take care of little two year old Tom while I was away. As some of you may know, my assignment did take quite a while, and when I returned, it was to a dead pet… 

*Sniff* I'm sorry listeners, I'm just happy all of Khoshekh's kittens have found good homes. Take care of them, you'll miss them when they're gone. And when they are gone, kids, remember not to bury them in your backyards. We have a specialized pet cemetery for that exact purpose, and unlike your houses, it comes equipped with airtight boxes and zombie-proof cages. 

And with that, let's go to Intern Penelope with live coverage of the revo- *coughs* ah, I'm sorry, the totally irresponsible and not condoned at all by this radio station rioting that is currently taking place outside the StrexCorp factory on 34th and Rind. 

*New Voice* 

Hello Night Vale! I'm out here live, covering the events of what started as a strike against StrexCorp! I can currently see signs with slogans like "Mortus Rex!" "No radiation suits, no service" and "Keep Calm and Get Out of the Government." Which is totally unreasonable. I cannot believe that these employees would be demanding such luxuries as fair wages and proper radiation equipment. And then to have the audacity to, even after all that, say that these are basic rights instead of company incentives… I don't know Cecil, I'm starting to think these people are just plain crazy, after all, we all know why their radiation suits were taken away. It's company procedure to discourage tardies by restricting access to important equipment. They shouldn't have been late in the first place. 

*Cecil*

That may be true Penelope, but remember, we are a news station, our creed is to report without judging, you know that. Unless of course, the people you're reporting about deserve to be judged, because they are awful, terrible, horrible people who regularly send congratulatory cookies and birthday cards, Steve Carlsburg.

*Penelope*

I know, I know. It's just sometimes hard to see the sense in these kinds of protests, especially when we all know the all powerful StrexCorp has been listening in on all of their secret conversations and will just crush them like mosquitoes whispering in people's ears when they get a little too loud. Anyway, that concludes coverage on this protest, I'm sure there will be more in the future. 

*Cecil* 

Thank you for that insightful broadcast, Penelope, you'll make a great reporter one day. Perhaps you'll even take up my position as head of the radio station once I am too old to think straight or see the illusions the everyday world presents us with and forces us to accept. 

It seems that's all the time we have today. Remember, stay off the streets, avoid the factories, and be very, very careful tonight. Everyone knows the blood red harvest moon announces the arrival of the Dark Forces, and the moon hangs low and garnet in the oily night tonight. Take care, and stay tuned for our next program, a high school senior's English presentation. Good night, Night Vale. Good night.


End file.
